danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
הרב שמואל אבואב
המקור: Jewish Encyclopedia תרגום אוטומטי בן אברהם; היה רב מאוד בולט של המאה השבע-עשרה. הוא נולד ב ונציה בשנת 1610; מת שם 22 אוגוסט, 1694. הוא מוקדם מאוד החלו בחקר הספרות הרבנית. כאשר שלוש עשר שנים של גיל, הוא הפך תלמידו של דוד פרנקו למד. ממנו אבוהב קבל את הנטייה הרוחנית הוא הלך כל חייו. כאשר בן שמונה עשר שנה, נשא לאישה את בתו הנדוניה של פרנקו, בשם Mazzal-מטוב, בהליך חריג באותה התקופה. הוא מונה לרב הראשון ורונה, לאן אביו ואחיו בקרוב אחריו. הנה הוא זכה למוניטין כזה ללימוד שתלמידים מרחוק ומקרוב בקשו אותו, והרבנים של איטליה פנו אליו בשאלות דתיות קשות. הוא נודע בשם רשא (), מילה שנוצרה מן האותיות הראשונות של שם העברי שלו. אבוהב לא נודע עמוקות רק בכל המדע היהודי, אלא גם היכרות עם למידה חילונית מאסטר של מספר שפות. הוא הבין בלטינית ובגרמנית, דבר איטלקי, קרא וכותב ספרדי. הוא היה נוקשה, אפילו סגפן, ביראת השמים שלו; צם הרבה, למד היום והלילה לחוק, לא אכלתי בשר על-ימים בשבוע. הוא היה מאוד צנוע וצדקה, נתמך תלמידיו, וביקר העניים בדירות שלהם. בשנת 1650 הוא נקרא אל ונציה כרב. שם הוא הפך מעורב את המחלוקת סביב Shabbethai שבתאי צבי ונציג או השליח שלו, נתן העזתי. הלה הודה אבוהב, כנשיא בית הדין הרבני (בית דין) של ונציה, כי שלו (נתן בעזה) נבואות בדבר אופיה המשיחי של Shabbethai שבתאי צבי היו הטעיות בלבד. בעידן מתקדם אבוהב הפך קורבן אסונות רבים. צרות מקומיות ומחלות קשות מעונים אותו, ובשנתו שימון הוא נאלץ לעזוב את ונציה ואת משפחתו, לנדוד ממקום למקום. זה היה רק זמן קצר לפני מותו, כי הוא קיבל אישור מן הדוג'ה והסנאט של ונציה לחזור לעיר כדי reassume במשרדו, אשר בהיעדרו נערכו על ידי בנו יוסף, שדמה לו באדיקות וצניעות. לפני מותו הוא כינס ארבעה מבניו, אברהם, דוד, יעקב, יוסף, ואת besought אותם כדי לא להגות ברישול בשם אלוהים, אם להיות כנה בקפדנות בכל מגעיהם לבלי לְהַלשִׁין, לא לתת כל אחד כינוי או כינוי בוז, אבל כדי לטפל בחינוך של הצעירים, וכדי לבית כנסת מדי יום. מיצירותיו יש הופיע: "דבאר שמואל" (Word שמואל), אוסף של החלטות רבניות (ונציה, 1702); ו, באופן אנונימי, "ספר Zikronot," מסה על התנהגות אתית (ונציה, 1650). הרב יהושע (יוסף) בן דוד, של ונציה, חיבר קינה על מותו, מודפס באוסף של שירים "קוס Tanḥumim" (ונציה, 1707). Son of Abraham; was a very prominent rabbi of the seventeenth century. He was born at Venice in 1610; died there Aug. 22, 1694. He very early began the study of rabbinical literature. When thirteen years of age, he became the pupil of the learned David Franco. From him Aboab received the intellectual tendency which he followed all his life. When eighteen years of age, he married the portionless daughter of Franco, named Mazzal-Ṭob, a proceeding unusual at that time. He was first appointed rabbi in Verona, whither his father and brothers soon followed him. Here he gained such a reputation for learning that disciples from far and near sought him, and the rabbis of Italy turned to him with difficult religious questions. He became known by the name RaSHA (), a word formed from the initial letters of his Hebrew name. Aboab was not only profoundly learned in all Jewish science, but also acquainted with secular learning and a master of several languages. He understood Latin and German, spoke Italian, and read and wrote Spanish. He was rigid, even ascetic, in his piety; fasted much, studied the Law day and night, and ate no meat on week-days. He was extremely modest and charitable, supported his disciples, and visited the poor in their dwellings. In 1650 he was called to Venice as rabbi. There he became involved in the controversy concerning Shabbethai Ẓebi and his representative or apostle, Nathan of Gaza. The latter confessed to Aboab, as president of the rabbinical tribunal (bet din) of Venice, that his (Nathan of Gaza's) prophecies concerning the Messianic character of Shabbethai Ẓebi were mere deceptions. In advanced age Aboab became the victim of many misfortunes. Domestic troubles and severe illness afflicted him, and in his eightieth year he was compelled to leave Venice and his family, and to wander from place to place. It was only shortly before his death that he received permission from the doge and the senate of Venice to return to the city and to reassume his office, which in his absence had been conducted by his son Joseph, who resembled him in piety and modesty. Before his death he called together his four sons, Abraham, David, Jacob, and Joseph, and besought them never to pronounce carelessly the name of God, to be scrupulously honest in all their dealings, never to calumniate, never to give any one a contemptuous appellation or nickname, but to care for the education of the young, and to attend synagogue daily. Of his works there have appeared: "Debar Shemuel" (Word of Samuel), a collection of rabbinical decisions (Venice, 1702); and, anonymously, "Sefer ha-Zikronot," a treatise on ethical conduct (Venice, 1650). Rabbi Joshua (Joseph) ben David, of Venice, composed an elegy upon his death, printed in the collection of poems "Kos Tanḥumim" (Venice, 1707). קטגוריה:יהדות ונציה קטגוריה:רבנים איטלקים